


Навеки

by Someone__who__cares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone__who__cares/pseuds/Someone__who__cares
Summary: «Эд и Энви - друзья навеки». По крайней мере, так гласила начертанная Эдвардом надпись на двери их уединенного, сокрытого в древесной кроне домика, где они когда-то вместе коротали день за днем.





	Навеки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514406) by [SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (dainochild)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll). 



В тот день — день лютого одиночества — солнце сияло ярче, чем когда-либо. Энви тут же подумалось, что он повстречал его в человеческом обличье, как только увидел оказавшегося неподалеку мальчика. Конечно, ему было всего шесть лет, и он просто порадовался первому человеку, с кем можно было заговорить — хоть с кем-нибудь, только бы не с этими надменными взрослыми, разодетыми в меха и потягивающими табак из трубок. Энви было всего шесть лет, и детская наивность одарила его искренней верой в то, что Солнце непременно захочет с ним поиграть.

Им было всего по шесть лет, и потому наивность Солнца позволила ему согласиться без всяких раздумий.

Они вместе взбирались на дерево, выше и выше, и это было так похоже на грандиозное приключение. Наверху был скромный домик, о постройке которого позаботилась Данте после того, как забыла о дне рождения Энви два месяца назад. Здесь было пусто и все еще пахло краской — и они с энтузиазмом взялись за то, в чем детям нет равных. Они превратили обычное строение в настоящий дом. Голые мятные стены обрастали рисунками, по углам расселились пуфики и подушки, а под просторной завесой из старых рваных занавесок теперь теснились игрушки. Тогда там было так же уютно, как и в маленьких кондитерских, но сейчас это просто жилище — обычное, но в необычном месте.

Перед уходом Солнце написал что-то на двери своим любимым ярко-красным мелком.

_Эд и Энви - друзья навеки_

Тогда Энви до глубины души поразило то, что его другу было знакомо и близко такое особое, важное слово. Сейчас же он просто хотел, чтобы Эду однажды стало известно его истинное значение.

Тогда Эд начал заглядывать каждый день, и каждый день, снова и снова они взбирались наверх. Это по-прежнему захватывало дух и даже спустя три месяца, в начале учебного года, было неотъемлемой частью их жизни, нет, теперь даже больше — нуждой. По крайней мере, так казалось Энви. Но ведь и Эд все не прекращал гостить, и каждый день, после школы, они выбирались из автобуса на остановку раньше, чтобы только проболтать весь оставшийся путь, прежде чем снова настанет время приключений.

Шли годы, и постепенно видеоигры и постеры заменяли собою игрушки и рисунки. Энви получал все, пусть даже им одолевало какое-нибудь мелкое и неуловимое желание, — что-то ведь должно было возместить ему жизнь без отца и матери, которую было практически невозможно застать дома. Он не понимал, почему это так злило. Эд как-то сказал, что бесполезные подачки куда лучше гада отца. Энви считал с точностью да наоборот. Но он никогда не спорил, смеялся только.

Много смеялся.

В школе об Эдварде прознали как о гении. Он с необычайной легкостью справлялся с любым заданием и частенько жаловался: все они скучные, видите ли. Энви учился на класс старше, и потому Эд часто вымаливал у него домашку, но каждый раз получал отказ. И виной тому один лишь страх: он выполнит задание намного лучше — в подтверждение тому, что Энви недостоин быть рядом с ним.

Похвастаться репутацией он уж точно не мог. Твердил, что это не имеет никакого значения, что это все специально — дабы все думали, что он не какой-нибудь простак, а самый настоящий хулиган. Хотелось, чтобы все видели внутри тебя непрогибаемый стальной стержень. Уж точно не хрупкую стеклянную оболочку. Он хвастал, надеясь, что кто-нибудь это оценит, громогласно высказывался, только бы привлечь внимание. Делал все, чтобы беспрестанно быть на виду, — и так Энви удавалось не исчезнуть в тени, порожденной яркими солнечными лучами.

Неважно было, что у Эда было все, а у Энви — ничего. Каждый день он приходил, каждый день взбирался по давно знакомым ветвям, и оттого казалось, что у Энви все-таки что-то да имелось. Оттого он ненавидел Эда не так сильно, как мог бы.

После перевода в адское пристанище, именованное старшей школой, он был полон решимости пустить все силы и время на то, чтобы убедиться: Эд — только его. Больше друзей не было. Одноклассники считали Энви фриком* и настолько этим бесили, что драк было не избежать. Он обязался защищать себя от насмешек и сплетен.

Он становился все более и более зависим от вечеров в древесном домишке. Даже если Эд раз от раза был все молчаливее, даже когда он уже не слушал друга с былым вниманием, для Энви это было всем. Его светом. Его солнцем.

Данте стала проводит больше времени дома, только не с Энви, а с постоянно сменяющими друг друга кавалерами. Частенько им взбредало в голову самыми разными способами сблизиться с ним. Но каждый сталкивался с одной лишь ненавистью. Энви ненавидел всех и вся, тем более Эда — за то, что тот был единственным, кто наполнял его жизнь смыслом.

В старших классах Эд тоже преуспевал куда больше Энви. Не было ничего лучше его умения налаживать связи и хуже — его растущей с каждым днем популярности. Ни с того ни с сего всем и каждому из их окружения потребовалось отхватить частицу его внимания — это стало ясно незадолго до переломного момента, когда Эд перестал разделять с другом их пристанище. «Избито немного, да и по-детски».

«Навеки — что это для тебя?»

Но Эд не понял.

«Забудь», — ответили ему тогда, прежде чем уйти навсегда.  
Ведь Энви как никто другой знал значение этого слова.

Он окончательно перебрался в домик на дереве еще во второй половине седьмого класса. Теперь здесь было так тоскливо — обычная комната, просто в необычном месте. И отныне каждую ночь он засыпал, глядя на выцветшее послание, однажды выведенное на двери ярко-красным мелком. Послание, которое стало свидетелем данной Энви клятвы: больше не найдется в этом мире ни одного человека, кому будет под силу его одурачить.

**Author's Note:**

> *Слово намеренно не переведено на русский не столько потому, что оно в нем устоялось, сколько потому что действие разворачивается в среде не самых доброжелательных и интеллигентных подростков, где вместо «мутный тип» или «чудак» скорее всего прозвучит краткое и колкое «фрик». Короче. Прихоть переводчика.
> 
> Работа опубликована также на Ficbook.net - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5947976


End file.
